


let's just see where it goes

by rainstxrmkisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama is Whipped, M/M, Road Trips, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: in which Kageyama and Hinata take a dead of night secret road trip to Tokyo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	let's just see where it goes

**Author's Note:**

> "We'll take the highway to heaven  
> And I can't wait to love you all alone  
> We'll take the highway to heaven  
> Oh the 101, let's see just where it goes"
> 
> this is a fic i wrote for kagehina week! the prompt was music, so this fic is inspired by the nct 127 song highway to heaven! hope you all enjoy <33

It was nearly three in the morning when Kageyama was woken up by tapping at his window. He sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the dark. He groggily looks over to the window, and jumps up when he sees what it is. Well, technically he only sees the mop of orange hair in his half-awake state, but that's all he needs.

Hinata and Kageyama have been neighbors since they were five, and over the years they figured out they can sneak into each other’s houses through the windows. When they were younger, it was just to play or do homework, but it soon evolved. Kageyama doesn't know when their relationship crossed over from a friendship to romance, but neither of them have looked back since. 

Kageyama knows why Hinata is here now, and he can feel his whole body tingling with excitement. They made a pact in their first year of high school that they'd do a road trip to Tokyo, just the two of them, before they graduated. They got so busy with volleyball and life in general, that plan took the back burner for them both. Without them talking about it before, Kageyama just knew in his gut that this was why Hinata was here tonight.

Kageyama throws on some clothes before running to the window and throwing it open. Hinata immediately crawls through the open window and jumps on Kageyama, wrapping his arms and legs around the taller boy. Kageyama gently puts his hands under Hinata’s thighs to support him, unable to resist giving them a little squeeze. Hinata grins and grabs Kageyama’s face, kissing him and melting into his arms. 

Kageyama would never admit it, but he loves kissing Hinata. The smaller boy is adorably enthusiastic about it, and Kageyama loves it. He practically drinks up Hinata’s cute noises and boundless energy. He says he hates it when Hinata does the koala move, but secretly he loves holding him close. Loves being able to hold every inch of his tiny boyfriend, feel his heart beating with his own.

Too soon, Hinata breaks the kiss, panting slightly and smiling that dazzling smile that Kageyama adores. For a moment they just look into each other’s eyes, a thousand words between them with nothing said. 

“Are you ready?” Hinata asks, pressing their foreheads together.

“As ready as I'll ever be,” Kageyama replies, connecting their lips once more. 

“Go get your keys then, dumbass,” Hinata laughs into the kiss, detangling himself from Kageyama’s arms. “You know my mom would kill us if I took her car.”

“I know, I know, I've been your personal chauffeur long enough to know that,” Kageyama says fondly. “Let's see if I remain the best at sneaking out.”

“Hey, it's not my fault my mom is a light sleeper!” Hinata retorts, but he's still smiling. “I'll meet you on the street, I gotta get my bag. Are you packed?”

“Have been for a few weeks. Just waiting for your dumbass.” Kageyama says, pointing to a bag by the window before moving towards the door. “See you in a few!”

Hinata gives Kageyama a little wave before he crawls back through the window. Kageyama smiles and grabs his bag before making his way downstairs as quietly as possible. He takes his keys from the table by the front door, then goes back to the kitchen on a second thought to grab some food. He shoves some granola bars and other non-perishables into his bag before grabbing his mom’s notepad and writing his parents a note. He sticks the note on the kitchen counter before carefully leaving through the front door.

He quickly makes his way to his car, and smiles when he sees Hinata sitting on the hood and swinging his legs. He just watches Hinata for a minute, the night breeze ruffling the redhead’s wild and fluffy hair. His boyfriend was just so pretty, and Kageyama thanks his lucky stars that Hinata likes him the same way. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata calls, and Kageyama is shaken out of his thoughts. “All set?”

“Let's do this,” Kageyama replies, coming up to Hinata and kissing him softly. 

Hinata giggles into the kiss, before pushing Kageyama off of him and going around to the passenger side. Kageyama chuckles at his eagerness before unlocking the car and throwing his bag in the back. Hinata follows suit, putting his bag next to Kageyama’s and getting into the car. Kageyama climbs into the driver’s seat and starts the car, flashing a small smile to Hinata as he pulls out of the driveway.

As their town fades into the horizon behind them, Hinata takes hold of the hand the Kageyama isn't using to drive. He slowly rubs his thumb over the other boy’s hand, giving him a smile that warms Kageyama’s heart.

“Can you believe we're really doing this?” Kageyama says, squeezing Hinata's hand gently.

“What, you didn't think we could have pulled it off?” Hinata replies, nudging Kageyama’s side.

“We've just been planning it for so long, it seemed like a far off dream,” Kageyama admits.

“Well, we’re doing it now,” Hinata says brightly. “You gotta live in the moment, Kageyama, it's not everyday that we go to Tokyo at the ass crack of dawn without our parents knowing.”

“True,” Kageyama allows. “Still doesn’t feel real.”

“Wait, Kageyama, look, the sun’s rising!” Hinata exclaims, pointing excitedly ahead of them. 

While still keeping one eye on the road, Kageyama looks at the sunrise in wonder. As much as he hates being up this early, it's beautiful. Sunrises make him think of Hinata, bright and promising of a new day. Sunrises make him feel alive, and so does Hinata.

“Hold on, can you open the sunroof?” Hinata asks suddenly, pulling Kageyama from his thoughts.

“Uh, sure, why?” Kageyama asks.

“You'll see, just do it!”

Kageyama begrudgingly agrees, pressing the button to open the sunroof. Hinata grins at him before unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up on his seat so the top half of his body is out of the car. 

“What are you doing!?” Kageyama shrieks, attempting to tug Hinata back into his seat by his shirt while still driving.

“I'm enjoying the sunrise, what do you think I'm doing?” Hinata shouts back, his laughter floating into the car.

“Hinata, get your ass back in this car!” Kageyama yells, trying not to crash the car.

Hinata just laughs again, raising his arms and closing his eyes. In the glances that Kageyama steals away from the road, Hinata looks ethereal. Hair blowing in the wind, complete happiness written across his face. Kageyama forgets momentarily that they're on a major highway at god knows what time in the morning when he looks at Hinata. Until a car speeds pass them honking obnoxiously at them. 

Hinata reluctantly slides back into his seat, breathing heavily, and Kageyama closes the sunroof quickly.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Kageyama hisses, lightly slapping Hinata’s arm.

“Oh hush, it's not that serious,” Hinata laughs. “I've always wanted to do that, what better time?”

Kageyama gives him a look.

“Alright, fine, I'm sorry,” Hinata relents. “Don't pretend like you don't want to try it, though. I saw you looking at me with that smile on your face.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama grumbles and turns his full attention back on the road. 

“I can drive on the way back so you can try it, don't worry!” Hinata hums, taming Kageyama’s hand again.

“There's no way in hell you're driving my car,” Kageyama huffs.

“Suit yourself,” Hinata says in a sing song voice, warning another slap from Kageyama.

A comfortable silence falls over them as the sun continues to rise. Hinata starts to gentle rub Kageyama’s hand with his thumb as he looks out the window at the passing landscape, and Kageyama appreciates the comforting gesture. Hinata knows that doing something so crazy like this is hard for him, and Kageyama loves him for picking up on it. 

“I sent you Kenna's address, right?” Hinata asks, breaking the quiet.

“Yep!” Kageyama affirms. “We owe him big time for letting us crash.”

“Don't worry, he'll make us pay for all the stuff that he and the rest of his gang take us to do,” Hinata chuckles. “But that's okay, I'm sure they'll show us all the best places in Tokyo.”

“I'm sure they will,” Kageyama agrees. 

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata says after a second of silence.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
